Getting Slapped/Punched in the Face
Getting Slapped or Punched in the Face happens a lot to heroes. Here are examples, if a hero or character is being rude the parents, friend, or that person will punch them or slap them. If they are being dumb and stuff usually they will get slapped or or head. Usually heroes and characters love slapping or punching the heroes or characters for no good reason. If they are embarrassed they will get slapped or get punched. A lot when heroes or characters fight a villain they will get punched or slapped in the face when they start battling. Examples * Disney/Pixar ** When Buzz Lightyear is angsting hysterically about his realization that he is just a toy, Woody uses Buzz's own arm which had become detached moments prior, opens Buzz's helmet and slaps him with it to snap him out of his hysteria. ** Sheldon gets smacked by his dad on the head because he was being rude to Nemo of how funny his fins are. ** After Roxanne Andrews discovers that Cyrus DeBarge was really "Truth" and not Kris McDuffy, she slaps Cyrus for lying to her. ** Sarabi gets smacked across the face by Scar, because she compared him to Mufasa. ** Alfredo Linguini gets slapped across the face by Colette Tatou when she realizes he's sleeping. ** Addison accidentally punches Zed in the face, when she sees him as a Zombie. * 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios ** Dimitri getting slapped by Anastasia after Anastasia discovers that Dimitri has lied to her from the beginning. ** Rose DeWitt Bukkater gets slapped in the face by Cal Hockley for choosing Jack Dawson over him. * DreamWorks ** Skipper slaps Private after he tolded Marty they are going Antarctica. After that all the penguins high five at each other but Skipper slaps Private again on the face. * Weiss Schnee gets slapped on her left cheek by her father Jacques as he scolds her for her behavior at the charity event and accuses her of besmirching the Schnee name. * Eddie Valiant gets slapped by Jessica Rabbit for taking pictures of her and Marvin Acme. * Superman gets slapped across the face by Darkseid. * Indiana Jones gets slapped across the face by Marion Ravenwood when he visits her in her tavern. His father, Henry Jones Sr. also slaps his son in the face for using blasphemy in vain. * Gohan gets punched by Goku for trying to leave the lookout to fight Cell. * Josh Peck gets slapped by Megan because he wants to play his new GameSphere. * Lincoln Loud gets slapped by Ronnie Anne Santiago for kissing her at Jean-Juan's French Mexican buffet in Save the Date. * Leonardo gets slapped by Mikey, when they were practicing fighting. Making Kari's laughing at how funny it is making Leo embarress and taking down Mickey and also Donnie and Ralph. * Mr. Weenie slaps him multiple times on Elliot to snap him out of his trance. To tell him that Boog and Giselle are in danger by the dogs. * Bella Swan punched Jacob Black in the face because he kissed her which she didn't want. * Nobita * Goku * Milo Thatch gets punched by Rourke. * Lincoln Loud gets by Ronnie Anne Santiago in Heavy Meddle when he kisses her. * Rick Grimes got punched two times in the face one is Michonne after he went Crazy and the second one is a wife of Craig punched him after he killed Craig. * Olive Penderghast gets slapped by Marianne Bryant after getting blamed by Micah for contracting him with chlamydia. * Daryl he punched Negan after he killed his friend Abraham Ford and showing the blood of Abraham to Rosita. * Goten getting slapped by Videl when he tries to get an apple for himself. * Kari getting slapped by Yolei. * Poe Dameron getting slapped by General Leia Organa, for disobeying orders to retreat and leading their bombers to be decimated and demotes to captain. * Sam Winchester getting slapped by his brother Dean after getting sucked into their new TV. * Jack Sparrow * The Undertaker gets slapped by Randy Orton after signing an contract, in 2010, The Undertaker gets slapped by Shawn Michaels and gets mad at him before defeating him. * Mr. McMahon gets slapped by the billionaire Donald Trump in front of Stone Cold Steve Austin. * Stone Cold Steve Austin gets slapped by Stephanie McMahon. * Batista gets slapped by Stephanie McMahon. * Randy Orton gets slapped by Shawn Michaels during an confrontation. * Madison slaps Nick when she found him looking for drugs. * Bromen Jaw gets slapped by his enemy Torvosaurus after he went in his territory and trying to tell him to get out. * Devin gets slapped by Kitty after he reveals to her and Emma that he is in love with Carrie. * Rock Lee getting punched in the face by Might Guy for trying to use the technique on Uchiha Sasuke. * Naruto Uzumaki getting punched by Sakura Haruno for trying to use the sexy technique. * Jiraiya getting slapped in the face by the woman, he was talking for being a pervert. * Thor gets slapped by Jane Foster. Then, Loki gets slapped by Jane Foster. * Justforkix gets punched in the face by Abba after she realises that he lied to her about being able to fly. * Musa slaps Icy. * Aira Harune gets slapped by Rizumu Amamiya. * Homer Simpson * Bart Simpson * Xiro getting punched by Dagnino. * Sinbad getting punched by Marina. * Anna punches Prince Hans. * Sun gets slapped by Blake Belladonna. * Paul Heyman gets slapped by The Undertaker. * John Cena gets slapped by "Rowdy" Roddy Piper. * Daniel Bryan slaps "Rowdy" Roddy Piper. * Stone Cold Steve Austine gets slapped by "Rowdy" Roddy Piper. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes